


Tally Tipping Tables

by CowRole



Series: Little Tally and Friends [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, F/M, M/M, Multi, RPF, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, hurt comfort, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowRole/pseuds/CowRole
Summary: As you can see this is not marked with fandom tags and is explicit. Either read and enjoy or have a nice day.Mama is gone and Tally and his daddy go to have a good time with their friends. But little boys will be little boys.PunishmentHurt/comfort





	1. Pt.1

Matt is enjoying the evening, having a drink with everyone. Sam has invited everyone over to his place, wanting everyone to just get together without the fear of character death or dice. So everyone has gathered at Sam’s wandering his house and his back yard, comfortable to chat and snack. Ashley and Brian were even here tonight, but Marisha had left the state this morning. Matt and Tal missed her a little, but mostly planned to have a fun boy’s weekend.

At the moment Matt is chatting with Laura, with Sam and Liam talking with Ashley. He can see them sharing photo’s of Brian from when she was gone and had left him in their care. It’s pretty calm, there is some over playing music, the back doors are open wide into the lit back yard where the three other boys can be heard.

Their peaceful chat is ruined by a horrid crash. There is the sound of shattered glass and a crash of metal, punctuated by a series of shouts outside. It’s the beat of total silence after wards that has everyone on their feet and rushing outside, calling for their respective boy.

The adults find the three boy’s clustered around one wrecked table, With Taliesin laying on his back in the middle of the mess. Matt looks down at Tal, the boy staring back up at him like a deer in the head lights. The fact that he wasn’t actively complaining about pain, and the very nervous look he has tells Matt everything he needs to know.

“What. Happened.” Matt comes over to Taliesin now, careful of the broken glass of the shattered table top as he takes the boy’s hand and helps him to his feet. He takes a good look of the scene for a moment, seeing the other boy’s have the same wide eyed lost look. Brian is slowly creeping away, hands at his chest. Travis is holding a pool net over his head, frozen in a position as he looks around. Matt can see now that there is a backpack half hanging off the protective roof of the porch and Travis had been trying to get it down, judging by this table that had been moved, there had been a group effort.

Taking Tal’s hand he carefully helps the boy onto his feet and pulls him out of the glass. Matt dusts the seat of Tally’s shorts off with some extra force than necessary. “Are you going to tell me why you were standing on that table little boy?” Matt drops his voice lower.

Brian has been surrounded by Sam, Liam and Ashley. Travis is now clutching the pool net to his chest, staring down at Laura with wide eyes, frantically shaking his head no.

Tally squirms under Matt’s hands, whining softly. “Da…daddy,” He whispers. “My side hurts.” He pouts.

“Did you fall on your side?”

“Yes.” Tall ducks his head. “My arm hurts.”

Matt quickly unzips the boy’s hoodie and pulls it off. He looks him over, seeing no blood, or scratches. No glass reached his boy’s skin. But there is some redness he is sure will turn into a nasty bruise. “Do your bones hurt?”

“Nooo.”

“You’re fine. Stay.” He gives Taliesin a stern look and turns away, going over to Travis he takes the pool net from him. It takes Matt only a moment to hook the back pack with the end of the pole and it falls down to the patio. Picking it up, Matt holds the bag out. “Who threw his bag on the roof?”

It goes quiet again. The adults are watching their boy’s. The little’s just stare between one another in silence.

“If someone doesn’t fess up quick, you’re all getting your back sides whipped.” Liam snaps.

“Oh that’s already done.” Laura glares at Travis.

“I’d say so.” Matt nods, slinging the backpack of his shoulder. “Taliesin. Come on, we’re going home.”

The boy shuffles up to Matt, whining when his daddy grabs his arm and starts to march him back inside and to the front door. “You’ve got the whole ride home to tell me what happened.”

“Daaaddy,” Taliesin whines, tugging. “Ow. My arm hurt. Let go. Ow!”

Matt let’s go and swats him. “In the car.”

Tal sniffles softly as he climbs into the passenger seat. When Matt gets in and tosses his bag in the back seat, Tall whine. “Noo! I want me bag!”

“Taliesin, hush.”

“I want my kitty,” The little boy whimpers, “My head huuurts.”

“It’s a short ride, you will be fine. You need to tell me what happened.” Matt starts up the car and points them home.

“Nothing happened.” Tal mumbles.

“Do not fib to me. You are already in trouble.”

“Nooo. I can’t. I already hurt.”

“That is your fault for doing something dumb. It’s my job to make sure you’ve learned your lesson.”

Taliesin groans and turns away, curling up against the door.

“Don’t pout.” Matt shakes his head.

“I’m not pouting. It hurts.” Taliesin speaks short, biting at his words. He is sounding much more like a pissed adult then he was a little boy.

Matt wasn’t having it. He wouldn’t let Taliesin escape what needed to be done by being big. “You can have some medicine when we get home, young man.”

Taliesin stays quiet now. His head does hurt. It wasn’t a fib.

“Are you gonna tell daddy what happened?” Matt asks as they get onto the free way and move towards his home.

“We were trying to get my backpack. You know that. Don’t be dumb.” Taliesin crosses his arms against his chest.

“You better drop that attitude.” Matt warns, voice hard.

Taliesin turn away from Matt with a grunt.

“Don’t ignore me. Tell me what happened.” Matt reaches over, trying to snag one of Tal’s hands.

“No! Shut up, just shut up.” Taliesin pulls himself away.

“You’ve done it now little boy.” Matt grips the wheel.

“Did what? You were already gonna punish me. This is just stupid.”

“Oh things can get worse for you. They rapidly are if you want to be brat.”

“I am not being a brat,” Taliesin bares his teeth. He was angry. This isn’t fair. He is hurt. He fell. He got hurt. He was basically in trouble for falling.

“I should have spanked you at Sam’s house if you’re just going to have a tantrum now.” Matt says as pulls off the highway and into his neighborhood. Matt usually likes to remove Taliesin from the situation before punishing him. Marisha is always the one to act quickly and deal with things immediately. He misses mama a lot right now. Tally’s tantrum’s were few and far between. He doesn’t act out much. Doesn’t defy or break rules or argue. Tally liked to please and be praised.

But oooh. When Taliesin Jaffe dug his heels in on something he believed, it was a test of wills. But Matt knew he would win, just not what it would take.

Taliesin is now realizing how close to home he is and his gut drops. Oh god. Matt was gonna blister him he knew it. A rush of indigent anger swells in Tal’s chest as his head pounds. “You don’t have any reason to punish me.”

“You were standing on top of that glass table top, weren’t you?”

Taliesin tries to speak rationally and explain things to Matt. “Yes. But my backpack was stuck.”

“If you couldn’t reach it you should have gotten me or Sam. You could have gotten seriously hurt and now you’ve broken Sam’s table and gotten hurt.” Matt rolls carefully over a speed bump.

Tal squirms little bit as he can see their porch light. Matt isn’t budging, just repeating his schpeel about rules. Refusing to talk thing out like adults. “You can’t da..da…No! No no no nononononoo!” Taliesin’s head is pounding now and he’s frantic to pull himself out of the hole he knows he has dug. But he doesn’t know how and the headache swells as a dampness gathers in the corner’s of his eyes.

Matt sets his jaw as he pulls into the drive way. He takes the key out of the car, going around quickly he pulls the passenger side open. He holds his hands out, a welcome gesture to help Tal out, even hold and hug him if need be.

Taliesin is gripping the edges of his seat. If he sits here Matt can’t punish him.

Matt holds in a heavy sigh as he drops his hands. He speaks low and calm. Yelling never did any good. “One. Two. Th-.” CLICK. Taliesin undoes his seat belt and gets to his feet, which he stares at, anger and shame on his face.

“Good. Now, go wait in the corner in the bed room. I will come deal with you in a minute.” Matt orders, pressing the keys into Taliesin’s hand.


	2. Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tally won't give in.

Taliesin says nothing as he walks ahead to unlock the house and go inside. He glances at the hall to the bedroom then he heads into the kitchen to put the keys away. He hangs them on a little peg before opening the fridge to get a drink. There’s not lots but he does find one of Marisha’s little vodka drinks. Its claims to be lemonade. Taliesin hopes it will fix what ever is going haywire at the moment.

Behind him Taliesin hear’s Matt come in and the door close. He hears Matt go across to the master bedroom, the faint sound of a voice soon cutting off. A moment later Matt is in the kitchen.

“Little boy what do you think you’re doing?” Matt comes over and takes the glass bottle right as Taliesin is taking a drink.

“Trying to fix this headache.”

Matt sets the glass bottle on the counter. “You were told to go to the corner and you know very well,” Matt turns back around and starts swatting Taliesin where he stands, “little boys don’t drink liquor.”

“Stop stop stop. You can’t.” Taliesin tries to back away.

Matt turns for a moment and snags a wooden spoon from a jar of cooking instruments. When he turn’s back Taliesin’s eyes are wide and he’s starting to back up.

Matt grabs his hand, “oh no. No more fighting Taliesin Axelrod. We are handling your bad behavior now.”

“I’m not having bad behavior, Matt. I’m not doing anything.” Taliesin argues.

“Yes you are. You are fighting an awful lot. Fighting me and yourself Tal. You’re just gonna end up with a much worse butt. It’s already pretty bad buddy. Come with daddy so we can take care of this little problem.”

Tal reaches up and wipes at his eyes with the cuff of his hoodie. “I’m not a baby and I don’t know why you’re angry.”

Matt pauses a moment before nodding. “You aren’t a baby. But you are a little boy. Do you want to talk about this? Hmm?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to talk nice with daddy and not yell or argue or say mean things?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. We can talk first. But let’s make it clear now you’re still in trouble.” Matt tugs Tal’s arm, drawing the boy closer.

Taliesin stares at the kitchen tiles for a moment before stepping up to Matt. He sniffs softly before pressing his face into Matt’s chest. “I don’t wanna be in trouble.”

Matt sighs and lay his hand on the back of Taliesin’s head, tangling his fingers in the hair to press him clsoe. Matt glad to feel some of the fight leaving his boy. “It’ll be okay buddy. Come on. Let’s go sit in the bedroom and talk.”

Taliesin lets himself be pulled along, feet shuffling along as they cross the house back to master bedroom.

“Sit down.” Matt motions to the bed.

Taliesin mumbles softly as he sits down on the edge of the the bed, head still hanging.

Matt crouches down and starts to untie Taliesin’s shoes and pull them off. Matt is determined to get Taliesin down into his head space that he’s been fighting all night.

“Matt,” Taliesin speaks up.

“Yes baby?”

“My head hurts.”

“I can get you some aspirin in a little bit. You had some of that drink so now you have to wait.” Matt gets up and sets the shoes aside.

Taliesin sighs and nods. “Okay.”

“Here.” Matt opens up Taliesin’s backpack and hands him the kitty he’d asked for in the car.

Taliesin carefully takes the cat and holds it in his lap, fiddling with it quietly.

Matt sits down by Taliesin now. “Do you wanna sit there or do you wanna come and cuddle with daddy while we talk?”

Taliesin shakes his head abit before asking, “Am I in trouble?”

“Yeah baby. You are.”

“Whyyyy.”

“Because you put yourself in danger and stood on that table and broke it too. And you’ve been a brat for the past hour. You’ve been having very bad behavior and I think you need a spanking to make you feel better.”

Taliesin looks up, “Feel better?”

“Yeah baby. You’ll feel better afterwards,” Matt reaches over and gently strokes the boy’s hair. “You will. Daddy knows best.”

“Okay.” Tal looks down at his kitty again. “I’m sorry I wasn’t nice. I don’t like being mean to daddy.”

Matt keeps petting Tal’s hair and down his neck. “I know baby. Daddy knows you don’t try to be mean. You just got worked up much too quick. Wanted to defend yourself. But you’re just a little boy and you need to behave like a good little boy.”

“Is’ hard.” Taliesin whispers as he stares down at his socked feet.

“I know baby, I’m sorry. But I’m gonna help you now.” Matt moves and starts to ease Taliesin to his feet.

“Nooo, daddy.” Taliesin whines as he stands up, “I don’ wanna spanking.”

“Good. Then it does what it needs to. Teaches you how to be a good boy.” Matt pulls Taliesin closer to stand between his legs. “Let’s just get you out of your pants. We will change you into your jammies when we are done.”

Taliesin whimpers as he watches Matt’s hands on his jeans, opening them up and pushing them down. When instructed he steps out of them and nudges them aside with his foot.

“Alright. Come on.” Matt bends Tally over his thigh, his other leg locking over the back of the man’s legs.

Taliesin lays on the bed spread, clutching his kitty close.

“Keep your hands up there and hold your kitty.”

“Y-yes daddy.” Tally says softly.

Matt takes a firm hold of Tal’s hip so he can start, not wanting to wait any longer. He can tell Taliesin is getting anxious and Matt does’t want to work the boy up any further then he already was. 

So without another a moment Matt lands the first sharp smack to Tally’s bottom. The boy squeaks and immediately begins to squeal and squirm as his daddy spanks him. Matt is mildly releived at Taliesin’s bawling. It tells him that his little boy has finally given into his little side.

Taliesin wasn’t holding back. Squirming and crying as his bottom hurts more and more. His crying picks up even louder when he feels his boxers being pulled down.

“Taliesin, why are you being spanked?” Matt asks as he grabs the spoon he’d brought with him.

Taliesin whimpers, feet crossing and kicking. “Ca-cause I was meeaan.”

“Yes,” Matt swats Taliesin with the spoon.

Taliesin howls at the fresh, sharp pain.

“But what naughty thing did you do?” Matt swats the other cheek.

Taliesin sobs. “I - I stood on the table. An’ broke it!” He cries as Matt continues to assault his back side.

“That is right. And then you had a bratty attitude. Let’s hope we can spank that bad behavior out.” Matt trails down a painful line a of swats with the spoon down Tally’s thigh.

This quick series of sharp spanks causes Tally to wail loudly and bury his face into the blankets.

“You broke Sam’s table and more importantly you put yourself in danger.” Matt scolds as he continues to turn the boy’s ass a bright red.

“I’m sorry daddy! I’m sooorryy!”

Matt decides to finish up by focusing on the terribly tender sit spots at the very top of his boy’s legs. “We are almost done,” Matt assures.

Taliesin kicks harder for the first few horrible swats before sagging down against Matt’s lap. “ Oow. Ooooww.”

Matt spanks the still and receptive bottom for another minute or so before he sets the spoon aside. Then Daddy immediately begins to start comforting the sobbing boy, Rubbing and petting all through his hair and along his back. It was good to let Taliesin lay there and get the hard crying out for a minute before Matt tried to move him.

“Good boy. Shh. My good boy. All done baby boy. Daddy is proud of you. You did very good.” Matt helps Taliesin shift to sit up as the hard sobs have begun to fade.

Taliesin hiccups, sobs still shuddering his chest.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Daddy has you. You behaved sooo good.” Matt uses a couple of tissues to start cleaning his boy’s face. He gives Taliesin a few more tissues. “Blow baby. You gotta clean your nose.”

Taliesin whimpers a moment before blowing his nose out.

“Good boy. How about you throw those away and daddy will get your jammies.” Matt shifts Taliesin back abit.

Taliesin shuffles over to the master bath and tosses his tissues into the trash as he was told, other hand clutching his kitty. Once his hand is free of tissues though, it moves back to start rubbing at the worst stingy and achey spots on his poor bottom.

Matt returns with Taliesin’s pajamas. “Okay baby. Lets get you ready for bed.”

“I’m so sorry daddy.” Tally whispers, sobs calmed down into sniffles. He goes back over to the bed.

Matt helps Taliesin out of his shirt and slowly into the clean pajamas. Matt continues to priase and comfort his boy, cooing as him abit when Tal whines as the boxxers and sweats being pulled onto his bottom. “I’m gonna go get you a bottle. You need to get comfy.” Matt pull the covers back and pats the sheets before heading out of the room.

“Daddy.”

Matt pauses from the tiny voice. “Baby.”

“Daddy?”

“What is it.”

“Can…can we…daddy.”

Matt looks back at Tally who is watching the carpet. “Baby you need to get into bed,” Matt speaks gently before heading out again.

“Daddy. I think…I think Ninja Turtles is on.”

Matt stops in the hall, then sighing for a moment before going back to the bed room. He leans down and fusses over Taliesin for a moment. He fixes the boys hair and rubs him down gently, using the soft sleeve of his hoodie so gently rub tear tracked cheeks.

“Tally. You should be going straight to bed after your behavior tonight.” Matt tells him.

“Yes daddy.” He nods.

“Only one episode while you have your bottle.” Matt takes his little boy’s hand.

Tally smiles up to Matt. It’s a weak and sleepy smile but his crying has ended. “Thankyou daddy.”

“Come on. You go get the tv ready. Ill get you bottle of water and that asprin.” Matt takes Taliesin to the hall then watches the boy shuffle off into living room. Matt feels exhaustion taking him as well and vaguely hopes they make it to the bed.


End file.
